The use of holsters to hold firearms and other weapons when not actively in use is well known. In general, design objectives of holsters include securely and unobtrusively holding the weapon when it is not wanted and allowing the weapon to be quickly and reliably drawn when it is wanted. Exemplary holsters designed to meet these design objectives can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,036, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,654 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,317.
Despite the advantages offered by such holsters, further improvements are possible. Additionally, with the increasing prevalence of electroshock weapons, which disrupt the muscle control of a target, inflict shock-related pain, or both, improvements to holster design can be made that are tailored to such weapons.